A Different Serena
by Sweetiecdb
Summary: After many reincarnations, Serena finds herself in a new body and in a new situation.
1. Introduction

sailormoona

A New and Different World 

Prologue

The year was 2603. The world had returned back to the way it was in the 21st Century. There had been too many complications with the technology that was being produced. The sole survivors of a war that ended late in the 24th century decided to go back. People still had the knowledge to make better devices and increase technology, but there was a limit to what could be produced. The world was working together to keep peace never to have such a horrific war again. 

It happened centuries ago, when Crystal Tokyo was at it's finest. There were new technological research and development all over the world. Just at the brink of an amazing discovery that would change the whole entire world, the ultimate military weapon, a war broke out. It was a war over who would be in charge of the weapon and who would use it. It was a surprise to all of the Nations. Each country entered the war one after another. Crystal Tokyo's rulers tried to beg for peace from the other countries, but it was too late they had made up their minds. The rulers and their subjects tried to fight, but were weak against the new age weapons. They retreated to their castle where they were safe. All they could do was watch the turmoil as each country was destroyed one by one, even their own city. When the King and Queen thought that the world would listen to them, they asked for them to outlaw all technological development, but it was too late. Too much had been destroyed. Those who were left after the war in the countries were drawn by greed and the intent on destroying what was left of the Earth. They stayed in their castle where they were protected and safe. 

Then one day a silent enemy started to destroy the castle. One by one each of the Queen's nine loyal subjects feel to this invisible force. All that were left were the King and Queen. Their daughter too had perished from this force. They decided that instead of letting the silent enemy kill them too, that they would take each other's lives. They both took a sword and claimed their love for one another. They kissed and then ran each other through with the swords they held, falling into each other's arms. After a raid on the castle, the people who were left found their bodies. They were saddened about what had happened during the war and the sight of their leaders laying there still showing their love for one another. An artist decided to keep their love alive and built a statue of their likeness that still stands in Tokyo today. 

Serena wiped a tear from her eye after reading the love story. She wished that she would find someone to love like that and who would love her like that also. She put the book down and thought about the statue. Whenever she passed by it she would stare at it, because she thought it was so beautiful to look at. She often thought that the statue resembled her and Darien, but now they weren't together any more. She sighed and brushed her long sandy blonde hair. 

She then thought about how she and the girls ended up living together......... 

They had decided to since they all were going to the same college and it was better than living on campus in the dorms. Her parents didn't mind, especially her American mother. "Oh Ken," her mother said to her father. "She's growing up and its better for her to be among friends, than with strangers." Her mother always knew how to get her father to do anything. 

"All right Ikuko," he finally agreed. That was what Mr. Tsukino called Serena's mother playfully. Her real name was Iesha, which really didn't seem to fit in Japan. "She can do it just as long as she keeps her grades up." 

"I will papa." She hugged him and her mother a big thank you and ran off to get ready. 

Only if Serena had known that each girl would turn on her one by one, she would have stayed on campus. They all had a crush on Darien, and were jealous of Serena. The minute he and her broke up they were always throwing themselves at him. They would tease her all the time, and then eventually they just stopped talking to her and started to avoid her. She instead decided to stay in her room all the time. 

Serena looked at her reflection in the mirror her hazel eyes sparkled in the light. She thought her light brown skin tone was all right. She didn't mind being mixed, and Darien hadn't minded at all. He was Japanese, but he had no parents to argue with. They died when he was young in a car crash. His black hair was always a delight to play with. His lips were also very soft to kiss. She smiled thinking about the good old days. Now he was with Raye. 

Raye Hino was also Japanese, but she was very bossy. She liked having her way mostly, but she could always be nice when she wanted to. Here hair was so black that it looked almost purple in the light. She also had some kind of psychic powers where she could tell you where your things were. She would stare at you with her almost violet eyes and try to find your item for you. She was unique, but not for Darien. 

Mina Aino's parents were American, but they had decided to live in Japan. Mina had been an actress when she was younger, but she gave it up. No one never really knew why, but thought it might have something to do with her true love. She was mixed like Serena, and pretty much had the same hair and eye color too. They were always getting mistaken for each other. It was okay to Serena, but now Mina has a fit when someone does it. 

Lita Kino is the feistiest one, who you can always find in some kind of fight with someone, has always lived on her own. She was the one who wanted them all to live together. She never exactly explained to them why she lived alone. Both her parents had died in a plane crash. She had looked more like Serena and Mina should have looked like. She had dirty blonde hair, and sparkling green eyes. Most people look at her and run because they are usually scared of her. Serena used to be scared of her too, but she isn't any more. 

Last is Amy Anderson, the brainiest of the group. Her mother is a doctor and her dad is an artist, but they are separated from each other. For as long as Serena could remember Amy has always had this strange blue tint to her hair. She always wears her hair short. She keeps her nose in a book all the time, her brown eyes scanning the page for more information every day. 

These were Serena's four friends. She still considered them her friends even though they treat her like she's not even there in front of them.   



	2. A different Serena???

Sailor Moon

A Different Serena???   
Part 1

Serena sat in her room quietly. She was tired of the girls always leaving her alone. Raye was off with Darien some place. She wondered what Darien saw in her, besides her giving him something that Serena never would give him. Actually Darien had been through all the girls for the same reason. Lita was off doing something.... probably finding some guy. Ami had her nose stuck in a book somewhere. Mina was off chasing some guy that reminded her of Andy. Serena sat there thinking about her grades at the end of the semester. She hadn't gotten them yet, but she knew the others thought her grades were failing since they never saw her studying. Serena got up and went in the kitchen to cook her something to eat. No one would eat her cooking since they think only Lita can cook. She looked in the cupboard and in the refrigerator. "Hmmm how about some steamed rice and some vegetables," she said to herself. "I must remember to go shopping again and hide my stuff in my refrigerator." She quickly fixed her meal and sat down to eat it. Just as she was about to put a forkful of food in her mouth Raye and Darien busted in. 

"Hey meatball head!!" They said in unison. Serena just ate her food quietly ignoring them. 

"Serena?" Raye asked. 

"Leave her alone she's eating her instant meal," Darien said mockingly. 

"Yeah she can't cook it herself any way." The both laughed while Serena sat there calmly eating her meal. The two got frustrated as they couldn't get her to say something in anger. "What is with you?" Raye asked. Serena didn't even look up at her. Raye got right next to Serena. "Serena you meatball head I'm talking to you. You can't just ignore me." Raye was flinging her arms wildly while Serena continued to eat her meal ignoring Raye. She got up and washed her plate and silver ware off, grabbing a drink out of the fridge. Raye turned red as an apple. 

"Serena stop being so annoying to Raye," Darien butted in seeing how Raye was turning into a maniac. Darien walked over to Serena. He looked at her still feeling how he used to feel about her. If only she had let him do what he wanted to do to her, maybe they still would be together. He punched her in the arm that she had her drink in. "Stop it Serena." Serena grabbed her arm feeling the sting. She looked up at him, while she heard Raye laugh. 

"Why did you do that Darien?" Serena asked calmly putting down her drink, rubbing her arm. 

"Because you're being an annoying little witch!!!" Raye yelled. Darien nodded. 

"Yeah I don't see how ignoring you is annoying." Serena balled up her fist in the arm Darien hit. She finally was getting tired of the abuse she endured from these guys. She waited till he started to laugh again not paying any attention to her and she brought her arm up and punched him in his face. She grabbed her drink as he fell to the ground. "The only people who are annoying around here are you guys. I'm going to practice talk to you later." Her hair wisped around her body as she walked away. 

Raye looked as Darien fell in shock. Darien couldn't believe the power in Serena's punch as he had fallen. Serena might have broken his nose. Raye ran to his side. "Are you all right?" Darien couldn't say anything he just laid there still in shock. Blood started to drip from his nose. "Serena!!! Come back here!!!! You broke his nose!!!!!" Raye screamed, but it was too late Serena had walked out the door and slammed it shut. 

Darien finally started to move about leaning his head back. "Get me some ice Raye," he said weakly. He couldn't believe that Serena had such a punch. It was too late to follow her, but he would send his boys out tomorrow to find out where she goes every day. He was going to get her back for that punch, but he couldn't help smiling either. Serena had finally had some guts to stand against him and Raye. He admired her for that; he also realized that he still loved her. 

Serena walked calmly to the bus stop not thinking twice about hitting Darien. "He had deserved it," she thought. She looked at her watch to check to see what time it was. The bus would arrive soon, and she could go on to practice. She looked up and noticed Lita and Amy walk by. They looked at her coldly, and didn't say one word to her. She turned back around and stared at the street in front of her. It seemed to her that after she broke up with Darien and they started to date him, that the other girls had stopped talking to her. Serena had to admit that she still loved Darien, but it was over now and she could never think of him in the same way. The bus drove up and Serena got on. She paid the bus fare and found a spot by herself. She sat there thinking about practice. 

Lita slammed her hand on the counter. "I can't believe that little witch hit you!!!!" she said angrily. "I'm going to pound her!!!" 

"No Lita, leave her alone. I was asking for it," Darien said. He didn't want them to hurt Serena; she had only done what was right. He had deserved it. If Serena hit one of the others, they would have deserved it too. They were just jealous of the fact that he still loved Serena. He tried hard not to show it, but it always showed. 

"Darien!!! You know you need to do something!!! We could just catch her with her back turned and jump her for you. We could beat the crap out of her," Raye said angrily. 

"Yeah!!!" chimed Lita and Amy. 

"NO YOU WON'T!!!!!" Darien slammed the counter. "You leave her alone or I'll leave you alone." Raye shrunk back and toned down her anger. The others did too. "Now you will not bother Serena. Do I make myself clear?" The all nodded. "Good." 

The girls still wanted to do something, but they decided they would tease her about her grades. Serena never did her work so she had to be dumb. 

"Now that we have that understanding, I would also like you to be nice to her. All right?" They nodded. Darien loved having this power over the three. "Okay lets eat Lita." 

Lita pulled out her rice balls and they all dug in.   



	3. Bus Ride and Practice

sailormoona

A Different Serena???   
Bus Ride and Practice.

Serena stopped thinking about practice for a minute. She watched as a guy got on the bus. He reminded her of one of Darien's friends. All of his friends were just as handsome as he was. She always wondered why he surrounded himself with guys who never seemed to have any dates. She started to think of them one by one. 

The handsome Jed Jedite, with his gorgeous blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. She once asked him to let her run her fingers through his tresses. It felt just like she imagined soft, plush, and luscious. He is the great pretender of the group, since he is an actor. Sometimes he would trick her with one of his disguises. She remembered when he dressed up as a captain of a ship. She still was drooling at him secretly. She was so caught off guard when she found out it was him. He also seemed to be able to move things closer to him. She wasn't sure exactly, but things that seemed to be further away a minute ago seemed to be right near him. 

Then there is the elegant and sophisticated Nathaniel Nephlite. He is a rich businessman, but like Jed he's all alone. He has long flowing dark brown hair, that he would let her brush when she begged him enough. He also has the deepest, luscious, heart stopping voice. Serena would melt every time he would say something to her. He would just laugh in his luscious voice, and she couldn't help but to join in. He always seemed to encourage her when she was feeling down he was nice that way. Whenever she saw him he always had a glass in his hand, which she was sure it was wine or something, but he would call it lemonade. She would remember the strong hugs he would give her when she would come visit him. She remembered going to a fighting competition. He proved himself a great warrior, since he won. That made him more interesting to her. 

Serena got off the bus at her stop, and started to walk the three blocks to practice. She continued to think about the rest of Darien's friends. 

The jealous Zachary Zoycite was the next one she had met. He has a few feminine ways. He always tied his light brown hair in a ponytail, and styled it just like a girl. He had the problem of butting in whenever she and Nathaniel were having fun. She could see he could be underhanded in he motives, as if he wanted Nathaniel to always be fighting with him all the time. It was the way Zack would look at Marcos that made her wonder about him. She sort of teased him when she caught him. He would blush and then she would apologize, he would just hug her lovingly. She then would kick him for touching her below her waist. If he didn't like women, he sure liked her. 

Last, but not the least lest handsome than the others, was Marcos Malachite. He is very cunning and he has a debonair flair to him. His long white locks set him apart from the others in his maturity level. He especially loved the attention Serena gave him. He seemed to hate Darien when he would butt in while they were having an intelligent conversation. He seemed to protect Zachary a lot, making her more suspicious of a relationship between the two. She never joked with him because he was too serious. He was also a great fighter like Nathaniel, but he never showed it off. She remembered watching him while he practiced one day, hiding so he couldn't see him. She could have sworn he knew she was hiding because she saw a little smile on his face. One time while she was snooping she saw him helping Zachary with his skills, but during the whole time they never did anything loving towards one another. She was disappointed about that since it didn't prove her right. 

Serena had one more block to go. She looked around for any shady characters and then went back to thinking about them again. She smiled as she thought about how she had kissed each one of Darien's friends on different occasions. They probably tricked her when they said they didn't know what a kiss felt like, but she didn't care. Each kiss was magical to her in different ways. Jed's was the most romantic, like he loved her deep inside. His kiss had been even more romantic than Darien's. Nathaniel's was very hungrily, as he intended for her to join him in his bedroom. Zachary's was very passion filled with a bit of mischief as he stuck his tongue in her mouth. That was her first French kiss and Darien never dared to do such a thing. Marcos' didn't have any feeling in it at first, but then it turned into passion. She loved all the kisses and she never told a soul about them either. 

She opened the door to the dance hall still smiling. Satoshi came up to her, "Hey Serena. Are you ready for next week?" he asked. 

"Of course not, but I guess I will be thought. I'm so excited about it." She smiled at her dance partner. He is really sweet and kind to her. Unlike most male dancers he liked girls, not guys. He was the perfect dance partner. She walked in to the dressing and changed. She came back out in her leotard. 

"Serena guess what??" Satoshi asked excitedly. She looked at him puzzled. "The show is starting tomorrow." Serena almost fainted. 

"Tomorrow... Well I guess we better get ready then." They started to practice from the top with the rest of the dancers. Everyone nailed his or her parts. She was happy, but still nervous. After a couple of rehearsals they were done for the night. She went into the locker room and showered and then changed into some fresh clothes. As she walked out from the locker room she ran into Satoshi. 

"Would you like to join me for a cup of tea? Decaffeinated of course," Satoshi asked nervously. His brown eyes looking at her shyly. 

"Sure. I would love to." She smiled at him and took his arm. "Lets go." He smiled and nodded. It was nice to have company for a change. 

He walked her to his car and opened the door for her. She got in, and then he closed the door. She waited for him to come to the other side. She smiled at him as he got in. He smiled back and locked the door and put the key in the ignition. He started the car and drove to the nearest restaurant that was opened. He stopped the car, and he unlocked the door. Serena started to get out. "No I'll help you out of the car." He jumped up and ran to the other side and opened the door. He took her hand and helped her out. 

She smiled at him. "Why thank you." She couldn't remember if Darien ever did that for her before. He locked the doors and put on the alarm as the walked inside. They talked about the show over a cup of tea. When they were finished they got back into the car and he carried her home. He again wouldn't let her get out by herself again. 

"Good night Serena I had a wonderful time tonight," he said. 

"Good night Satoshi. I would like to thank you for a wonderful evening. I'll see you tomorrow." She walked to the apartment and opened the door to the gate and locked it. She waved as he waited for her. She watched as he smiled and got into the car. She watched him drive off. She really did have a wonderful time with him. She opened the door to the apartment to find the others chatting with one another.   



	4. Darien's Plan

sailormoona

A Different Serena???   
Darien's plan

Darien ate Lita's rice balls. "These are good Lita." Darien smiled right on cue knowing it would make Lita blush. He pretty much had figured out that the girls would do anything for him. 

"Thanks Darien. Would you like something else?" Lita asked as she blushed. 

"No thanks. I have to get going soon." 

"Awwww..." Amy said disappointedly. "I was going to show you my new book on astronomy. It has some really good points and some new research on some planets. 

"I'll look at it another time." He often wondered if they girls ever thought that he had a life. 

"If he has to go, he has to go," Raye snapped. She was starting to get catty. She realized that she was the last one he had chosen to date, and the others always seemed to butt in when she wanted some quality time with Darien. 

"Thanks Raye." He got up and started to head for the door. Before he reached it Mina burst in. 

"Hi Darien," she said as she smiled. "Just getting ready to leave I see." Mina walked past him in her blue slacks and blouse and joined the other girls. 

"How observant," Raye snapped. 

"Any way look what I've got." Mina held up a white cat with a half moon on his head. "Isn't he cute??" She rubbed under his chin lovingly. The cat purred and the other girls ran to check him out. 

"He is cute for a feline, but I would have to say that this yellow half moon on his forehead is extraordinary. I wonder what species of cat he may be." Amy started to analyze the cat, while the others started to pet him. 

"By the way ladies." Darien had turned around and stuck his hand under his jacket. He had on a nice dress shirt, and a pair of black slacks that were being held in place by a belt. He made sure not to scuff his dress shoes on the rough edge of the floor. "Here." He gracefully threw and envelope on the floor. "Four tickets to the ballet tomorrow. Hope to see you girls there." He walked out the door quickly before they squealed, and before Raye remembered her kiss. 

"All right something intellectual!" Amy squealed in delight. 

"A ballet what fun," Mina said happily. "Still have to buy food for the cat though." She reverted her attention back to her new pet. 

"How romantic of Darien taking ME to the ballet," Raye chimed. 

"Hey there Mrs. Romantic, but I think he invited all of us, not just you," Lita said back sternly. 

"Besides you didn't get your kiss again," teased Mina. Raye steamed as she realized what Mina said and ran to the door, but she knew he was all ready gone. 

"He keeps doing that. He's been forgetting lately," Raye said disappointedly. "It's been ever since..." she thought. 

"You're such a good cat." Mina was petting the cat so much. "I think I'll call you Artemis." She didn't know where she got the name, but for some reason she thought it would suit him. 

Darien had ran to his car to avoid Raye's lips. He had been feeling very disgusted lately every time he kissed her or thought about kissing her. That's what happened with each of the girls. He turned on the motor and sped away from the apartment complex. He sighed a sigh of relief as he reached for his cell phone. He dialed a number and waited for someone to pick up. 

"Hello, this is Jed Jedite, how may I help you?" Jed said on the other line. 

"Hey Jed. That's a corny way to answer the phone." Darien smirked as he talked to Jed. "Any way, I want you to call each of the guys and meet me at my place." 

"Corny??? I thought that was a good one better than my last greeting. What??? Call the guys? What's the occasion?" 

"Don't worry about it, you'll find out with the rest of the guys, and try to come up with a new greeting." Darien hung up the phone and drove to his place. He couldn't stop thinking about how strong Serena was. He wondered what she was doing to keep herself strong. He hoped the guys would help him find out. 

As Darien pulled up to his house he noticed that all the guys had all ready arrived. They even left a place for him to park in his own driveway. The guys were well mannered even though they could get rowdy. He noticed what they were wearing as he got closer. Jed was wearing a pair of dress pants, and an opened white shirt. He was always wearing something like that because he thought the girls went crazy for that look. Then he saw Nathaniel dressed business-like as usual. His long hair neatly curled around the jacket of his business suit. Unfortunately he had a glass of wine again. He couldn't believe that Nathaniel called it lemonade and expected everyone not to know what it was. Zachary wore a cream colored outfit. It was a beautiful material and flowed around his body like a dress. He was always wearing something a girl should wear. Finally he spotted Marcos, standing there in a blue shirt and a pair of jeans. Very out of place for Marcos, but he could wear what he wanted. The guys were all standing near the door talking and turned as Darien pulled up in the driveway. 

Darien turned off his motor and got out the car. He locked his car door and started to walk towards the guys. "Nathan why the hell are you always drinking that stuff! You're always hung over!" He always yelled at Nathaniel. He didn't like the fact that he drank all the time and he was always snubbing him. Marcos always snubbed him too, but he never messed with Marcos. Marcos wasn't one to mess with. 

"So what's up?" Jed asked before there could be an argument. 

"Let's go inside and I'll explain everything after I freshen up and you guys relax." The guys nodded and followed Darien as he unlocked his door. 

"That's good we've been waiting here for so long that I needed some lemonade." Nathaniel said smugly. "You know we've got better things to do than screw around with a jerk like you." 

"That's so true," smirked Marcos. Zachary nodded and giggled. 

"Well, whatever you guys think, it's still important." Darien opened his door. "As always guys make yourself at home." Darien walked in first and kept past his living room and went to his bedroom. He took off his jacket and went in his bathroom and washed up. He then made sure he was dry and walked slowly back up to the front. 

The guys all sat where they wanted to sit. Jed and Nathaniel made sure to keep Zachary and Marcos separated from each other. They got tired of the two always leaving them out of things. So Marcos was forced to sit in the chair across from Darien's chair, while the others sat on the couch. Nathaniel continued to sip his "lemonade" as he sat quietly and watched the others. Marcos sat uncomfortably as usual. Jed seemed kind of jumpy hoping it would mean something he had wanted to hear for a long time. Zachary just looked over at Marcos, but realized he was being watched and looked at the floor. 

Darien walked in the room and watched the four sitting uneasily. He smirked realizing that Zachary was looking at Marcos the way he shouldn't be looking at another man. He walked over to his chair and sat quietly while the others turned in his direction. 

"So spill it," Jed broke the uneasy silence. The others nodded in agreement. 

"Yeah. I don't want you wasting my time. I have important things to do," Marcos said getting a bit testy. 

"Yeah I know what that is," Nathaniel said smugly in his deep voice. Darien and Jed joined in his laughter, while Marcos started to steam and Zachary started to get agitated. 

Darien cleared his throat and started to speak again. "Well I need you guys to listen to me now." He knew if he hadn't interrupted there would have been a huge fight as usual. "Today Serena punched me in the nose. Something is going on with her, and I want to find out." 

"What?!?!?! Serena?!?!?!? My sweet little friend?!?!?!" said Jed surprised. 

"About time she punched you. She should be tired of you treating her like crap," Marcos said. 

"Yeah she's really sweet and you never treated her right in the first place," Zachary added. 

"I would know how to treat her right," smirked Nathaniel. 

Darien ignore them and continued with what he had to say. "I'm curious to what she's been up to lately. I would like for you guys to help me keep tabs on her. Do you think you guys could follow her for me?" 

"What's in it for us?" Nathaniel asked hoping he would get paid for it. Finally he had the opportunity to be near the beautiful Serena. He would be able to smell her perfume and touch her hair once again. He also would like to use his charm on her and perhaps win her hand at the end of this job. 

"You'll get paid when you're done." The guys were all thinking about just being able to be around Serena again. They really liked her a bunch, but Darien was thinking something else. He sat there looking at the guys' faces realizing that they felt something for Serena like he did. He wondered if he could get the girls to do some favors for him. "It will have to wait till after the ballet though. I think we all need to go." He hoped they would show up he didn't want to be stuck with the girls all by himself. 

"Did you invite Serena?" the guys all asked eagerly. 

"Of course not. Why should I invite that bitch?"The others frowned and then looked angrily at him. 

"We shouldn't do this job if you aren't going to treat her fairly and with respect," Zachary said. It's just wrong to not include her especially when we like her so much." The others nodded in agreement. 

"Look guys, the other girls don't like her. Besides, I would have invited her, but instead I got a punch in the nose. So that's the end of the story! So forget about it!" Darien was yelling and the others stopped from arguing with him. 

"Okay Darien we'll enjoy the ballet tomorrow night and then we'll tail her for you." Jed was getting tired and just wanted to go home. He stood up and straightened out his pants and then made sure his shirt was opened just right. "I'm going to go now. I have to work on a film in the morning." He walked towards the door. 

"Yeah I've got some work to do." Nathaniel stood up and walked behind Jed. Zachary and Marcos didn't say anything, but followed behind the other two. 

"I'll see you guys tomorrow and goodnight." With that the guys left, and Darien locked the door behind them. He went to his bedroom and changed into his pajamas. He got into bed and quickly fell asleep. 

Outside the guys stood discussing matters. 

"I really don't think we should help him out. He sure is being rude to Serena." Nathaniel thought how he wanted Serena all to himself while he listened to the others. He had remembered the kiss they had shared between each other, that day he hadn't been drinking his "lemonade" much. She had made him feel like he was hung over. He just had to have her all to himself. 

"Yeah, and to think that he was once in love with her," Jed said. He truly loved Serena. He had never kissed anyone like that before he kissed her. He just wanted her to be happy that's all. 

"Hmph... that Darien is so pompous. I have the nerve to hit him, but I won't," Marcos was angry at Darien for treating him like a servant, to beckon when he calls. He wondered why Darien wasn't doing the investigation himself. 

Zachary nodded and listened. "Well I've got to go now. I'll catch you guys later." With that he walked to his car and unlocked his door. He opened it and slid in gracefully. He started up his car and then drove off. 

"Yeah let's call it a night," Jed yawned. He and the rest of the guys got into their cars and drove home. 

Meanwhile....... 

"There you go Artemis. All the cat food a cat could want," Mina said as she filled his bowl again. He must have been starved because he started to eat the cat food immediately.

"I still can't find any species of feline like him in any of the books. Even online I can't find any thing about this species of cat. Maybe..." Amy kept going on and on. 

"Well either way he seems like a great cat. Right Raye?" Lita was preparing rice balls for the next day in the kitchen. 

"Yeah... great cat," Raye said uninterested. Raye couldn't figure out why Darien's has been avoiding her kisses at night. She just sat there. 

"Hey I hear a car," Mina said. 

Raye ran to the window to see who it was, hoping it was Darien. The others followed behind her and looked out too. As they watched, a handsome guy got out of the car. They couldn't resist making a note of how cute he was. 

"He's cute!" exclaimed Mina. Her eyes started to glaze as she checked out his body. 

"He looks just like one of my ex boyfriends," Lita said as she blushed. 

Raye rolled her eyes, "He's definitely no Darien." 

"Hmmmm.... I wonder what he wants?" Amy asked. "I sure didn't call for a pizza." The others rolled their eyes at Amy. 

The guy walked over to the other side of his car and opened the door. He reached his hand in and grabbed another hand helping the passenger out. The girls looked at the girl that got out the car. "Serena!?!?!?!" they all said in shocked. 

"Who would want to go out with her?" Raye said jealously. The girls were astonished. They waited for Serena to come in the door. 

Serena walked into the apartment after she unlocked the door. Her roommates met her at the door. It had been a long time since they have even waited around for her, let alone be in the same room with her. 

"Who was that guy that let you out of his car?" Mina asked. 

"He's a friend of mine." Serena wasn't going to tell them much about Satoshi. "Well guys I'm off to bed," she said quickly and started to walk to her room. Just as she took two steps Lita jumped in front of her. 

"Now wait a minute! Serena you never answered her question." Lita stood very close to Serena. 

"Lita don't. Let her be." Amy looked at Lita to remind her of the promise they had made to Darien. With that Lita moved out of the way. 

Serena hurriedly went to her room and got ready for bed. It was none of their business who she was with any more. She had done fine without them butting in her business. She put on her nightgown and got into bed. She was so exhausted, that she fell asleep immediately. 

After Serena left Raye grinned. "Don't worry Lita, you'll get your chance. She'll have to tell us sooner or later." The other girls nodded and went into their rooms. Mina took Artemis with her still petting him. Raye stayed behind for a moment. "Now Serena has a new beau and Darien will forget about her now. He will be all mine." She smiled happily and went into her room.   
  



	5. A Plan and Breakfast

sailormoona

A Different Serena???   
Breakfast and a Plan

  


Serena woke up and sat up slowly in her bed. She wished she hadn't let Satoshi take her clothes home and wash them. She wondered if he even knew how to wash a females clothing. Serena made her bed and made her way to her mirror and looked at herself. "Shower time." She took her hair a loose and grabbed her shampoo. She walked down to the linen closet and grabbed a towel and a washcloth. She went in the bathroom and thought about how in three hours Satoshi would be there to pick her up. She better hurry before the other girls get up and go to the door. She got undressed quickly and turned on the shower. 

Satoshi looked at the clothes he had gotten from Serena. He was surprised she had let him take her clothes home with him to wash. He dropped them off at his sister's house. He liked Serena and he thought they had a wonderful time together last night. He handed the clothes to his sister. "Can you wash these for me please?"

"Are these yours?" his sister asked jokingly. 

"No they're Serena's." 

"Oh?" His sister smiled. "You have a girlfriend!!!!! All this time I thought that you liked guys!!! I'll wash them for you, and now I'm going to call everyone and tell them you have a girlfriend." 

"Hey!!!" Satoshi watched as his sister walked away from him happy. Oh well he did like Serena. He was going to ask her out as soon as they got done with the ballet. He got his jacket and his keys. He walked outside to his car, made sure it wasn't dirty, and got in. He started to drive slowly over to Serena's. He smiled hoping that their breakfast would go well. 

Serena got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body and one around her head. She snuck in her room and dried her body off. She put on her underwear and picked out a pair of jeans and a top, that helped show off her cleavage, on her bed. She blow dried her hair and brushed it. She then put her hair back into her odango style ponytails. Now she was a meatball head. She looked at herself in the mirror and checked herself out. She put on some foundation and powder. She them put on some blush and eye shadow, eyeliner, and her favorite shade of lipstick. After she checked her makeup in the mirror, she then went to where her clothes were laid out on the bed. She first found a pair of socks and put them on sitting next to her clothes, and then grabbed her pants. She carefully pulled the top over her head making sure not to mess up her makeup. She then went back to her mirror looking at herself and smoothing out her clothes, glad she hadn't ruined her makeup. She then grabbed some comfortable shoes, not sure what they would be doing after breakfast. She looked at herself in the mirror one last time thinking that she looked pretty good. She really didn't think that she was beautiful, but that she was just cute. She then remembered her crescent moon necklace and grabbed it and put it on. She grabbed her purse that sat on her desk, and walked out the door. She crept by and reached the front door and slid outside without a sound. She quietly opened the gate and stood outside waiting for Satoshi. She hoped that he would show up soon. She thought about last night and how much of a good time she had with Satoshi. They had just had some decaffeinated tea. She smiled and thought about his cute little laugh. 

She heard a beep and looked up to see Satoshi drive up in his car. She smiled and ran to his car before the others got up and possible run outside to see what she was up to. She got in his car before he could get out and help her in. She fastened her seat belt and looked over at him. "So where are we going?" 

Satoshi looked at her. "We're going to my…" he stopped wondering if he should go to his sisters house "favorite restaurant for breakfast." He hoped she didn't mind the little restaurant he chose. He liked little places where there could possibly be more of a romantic setting. 

He pulled up to the little restaurant and stopped his car once he decided he was parked perfectly. He got out the car and walked over to the passenger side of the car after he shut his door. He waited for Serena to undo her seat belt, while he opened the door. He grabbed her hand once she was finished and gladly helped her out the car. 

"Thank you," Serena said, as she took his hand while getting out the car. She looked at the quiet little restaurant that he had stopped at. She smiled at him and wrapped her arm around his arm after he had shut her door. She watched as he blushed, and then smiled. They went in together and picked a nice cozy spot in the corner of the restaurant. Once they sat down the waitress came and took their order for their drinks and their breakfast. They both chose the meal with scrambled eggs, bacon, and pancakes with their drinks of orange juice. "Are you ready for the ballet?" Serena asked. 

Satoshi blinked as he realized he was staring at her. "Ummmm…as ready as I'll ever be." 

"Yeah. I hope I don't get nervous and mess up. Practice is one thing, but the real actual show in front of all those people." 

"It's okay Serena. I'll be there for you, to help you through the night. If we mess up, at least we'll mess up together." 

"Awwww…" Serena smiled. She couldn't remember if Darien had been so sweet. Just then the waitress brought the juices. They both took a sip, because for some reason both of their mouths had gotten dry. 

The waitress said, "You're food will be out in a few minutes." She walked off and left the two alone again. 

"Serena… Please don't get mad, but why is it that you always want me to speed off so your roommates don't see us?" 

"Oh that. Well, they are kind of mean to me and they would just tease us both. I don't mind being teased, but I don't want my friends being teased. That's why." She looked down at the table waiting for him to say something. She felt his hand on the side of her face and he gently rubbed it. Then she felt his hand move down to her chin and he lifted it up and looked deeply into her eyes. Her eyes were a bit watery as she looked back into his eyes. Darien had never done that before and she often wondered what it was like to feel such a gentle touch. 

"Serena, that's really sweet, but you're going to have to stand up to them one day. If I'm around, I'll be there to lend you support. He smiled and she smiled back at him. Just then the waitress brought their plates. They both thanked the waitress and started to eat.   


Darien got up early and took a shower. His nose was still bruised from where Serena punched him. He looked in the mirror to try to see how he could hide it. He realized the bruise wasn't that bad and smiled at himself thinking how handsome he looked. He combed his hair and styled it in the usual way, making sure the hair gel kept it in place. He then walked to his bedroom and grabbed some underwear out of his drawer. He looked in the closet and put on a pair of black slacks, a white shirt, and a black jacket. He checked himself out in the mirror. He grinned at himself again realizing he still had his good-looking model looks. He went to the phone and called each of the guys to tell them to meet him at "Jirenma" an exclusive restaurant for dinner. He then called the girls and left a message, after no one answered, to meet him there too. He decided that he would pair the guys up with each of the girls, excluding Raye of course. He thought maybe he would leave Jed by himself, since he was famous. Jed always seemed to get a lot of attention from screaming girls, so any one with him would get jealous. He decided he would pair Zachary with Amy, Nathaniel with Lita, and Marcos with Mina. Hopefully they would get along at the dinner tonight. Darien decided that he should go out and eat breakfast after all of the scheming he's been doing lately. He thought about going to the little restaurant just around the corner…   


Artemis silently slipped out of Mina's room, when he heard someone in the shower. He went into Serena's room because she had left her door open, and slid under her bed. The cat seemed curious about Serena, since she never came over to pet him last night. He of course made sure not to watch her dress the whole time. After she finished dressing, he watched as she put on her crescent moon necklace. He stared at it for a while. He watched as she started for the door. He came out of his hiding place and followed behind her silently. He watched her move quickly down the hall as she made her way to the front door. He tried to keep up, but she was moving too quickly. He instead decided to go to the window, to see if he could watch her some more, but she was gone. Just then he heard the phone ring. He walked over to it and listened. The voice sounded familiar, like the man's voice from yesterday. Just as the machine stopped a door opened from in the back. Artemis walked towards the hall and watched as the tallest girl walked towards the door. 

"I wonder who went out the door?" she asked. She then turned around and noticed a blinking light on the machine and pushed a button. 

Darien's voice on the machine said, "Hello ladies. Look I would like for you to meet me for dinner at "Jirenma," before the ballet. We have some things to chat about. Make sure to wear something nice ladies. Well I will see you ladies at dinner." The tall girl squealed with delight and Artemis ran under the couch to hide. He heard doors open from the back and footsteps quickly approaching. 

"Lita are you okay?" asked Mina. 

"Have you lost you damn mind?" asked Raye. 

"Lita tell us what's going on," said Amy. 

"Darien called and invited all of us to dinner at "Jirenma!!!!" she squealed again, after spitting the sentence out. 

"What?!?!" Raye went to the answering machine and played the message again. "He sure did." She was kind of upset that he hadn't just invited her. 

"All right!!!" exclaimed Mina. "I want to go, but I'm not sure that I should leave Artemis alone." 

"He's a cat Mina, he is a very independent creature and will hunt for his own food, if it is absolutely necessary," Amy said very precisely. 

Artemis just looked at them jumping around like they won the lottery. He walked to the door, and started to scratch. 

"Oh he wants out," Mina said. She ran to the door and let him out. "He must be going out with some cat friends." 

"Hey where's Serena?" Lita asked. 

"Yeah where is the bitch?" Raye asked. 

"You guys be nice," Mina said. 

Amy didn't say anything. She had all ready walked towards Serena's room and had opened the door. She stood there astonished as she looked at a perfectly tidy room, with the bed made up. "You guys…Serena is gone." The others ran to the door and looked in amazed. "Not what you thought her room would look like huh guys?" The others nodded. 

"I wonder where she went?" Mina asked. 

Outside Artemis walked around to see if he could find Serena, but he couldn't. He remembered he had some place to go. He looked both ways before he crossed the street and started to head down town.


End file.
